1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to golf, and more particularly is directed toward a shoulder strap for carrying a golf bag.
2. Background Art
It is generally well known in the sport of golf to carry a golf bag loaded with golf clubs and related golf equipment by means of a flexible strap which is attached at one end to a point adjacent the top or open end of the bag and at the other end to a point toward the bottom of the bag. The strap is typically supported on the shoulder and/or back of a carrier of the bag as the individual maneuvers about a golf course.
Due to the significant weight typically associated with golf equipment, the task of lugging a loaded golf bag during a game of golf (over the course of which a golfer may walk many miles) can be oppressively uncomfortable. Not only does the static weight of the golf equipment bear painfully on the shoulders and back of a golfer, but a golf bag has a tendency to bounce and shift as a golfer traverses the hills and rolling fairways found on golf courses. The tendency of a golf bag to slip not only intensifies the pain of supporting the loaded golf bag but, in addition, demands that a golfer expend energy merely to control the orientation of the bag and prevent contents of the golf bag from spilling.
One attempt which has been made to eliminate the discomfort and slipping tendency of a golf bag has been to support the weight of the bag on both shoulders of a golfer or caddie. For instance, Izzo U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,704 shows a golf bag having adjacent ends of two separate straps joined at a pivot point on the golf bag. The junction (pivot point) is movable relative to the golf bag. Opposite ends of the strap are fixedly secured to the bag at points spaced from the pivot point. Prior golf bag straps proposed for engaging both shoulders of a golfer generally have failed to reduce the level of discomfort and resulting fatigue to an acceptable level and have proved to be unsatisfactory.
A need exists, therefore, for a carrying strap which facilitates handling of a golf bag by alleviating the discomfort which typically is associated with carrying golf equipment and by reducing the effort required to control the orientation of a carried golf bag. The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.